Providing a response to an inquiry is well-known and readily appreciated by those of skill in the art. Typically, a customer may have questions about a good or service provided by a provider, and that customer may submit an inquiry to the provider. For example, the provider may provide a form on a website for the customer to submit the inquiry, and that form may ask for a general subject and a brief description of the inquiry. The inquiry is then sent to a representative of the provider, and the representative provides the customer with a response to the inquiry.
However, when the provider provides multiple lines of business including many different goods and/or services, such conventional systems and methods for providing a response to an inquiry raise a number of issues. Typically, the different lines of business use different processes and applications for responding to the customer inquiries, resulting in an appearance to the customer that the provider is a plurality of independent businesses rather than one entity including a plurality of business lines that provide multiple goods and/or services. A multiple-business-line provider may require that the customer submit their inquiry by classifying their question as a general subject and including a description of the subject matter of the question. The inquiry is then sent to a database with all other inquiries from other customers. A plurality of representatives then choose inquiries from the database, typically based on their knowledge of the general subject that the customer classified the inquiry. However, the customer may incorrectly classify the general subject of the question, resulting in the representative not being able to provide a response that satisfies the customer, or the representative may not have the proper knowledge of the general subject of the inquiry to provide a response that satisfies the customer. Furthermore, the inquiry may include multiple inquiries that run across different lines of businesses of the provider, and the representative may not have the proper knowledge to provide a response to all the different inquiries such that the customer is satisfied with the response. Conventional solutions to these problems include manually reviewing and routing inquiries to ensure that they reach representatives with the proper knowledge to provide a response that satisfies the customer. Such solutions are time intensive and result in longer response times. Other solutions include using artificial intelligence programs that search the description of the subject matter of the question provided by the customer and classify the inquiry based on that terms found in that search. Such solutions are prone to errors in classification.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved system and method to provide a response to an inquiry.